Sleepy Daddy
by KicsterAsh
Summary: A fresh coat of snow has fallen over Amity Park during the night. Andy excitedly gets up, wanting to start the day building snowmen outside with Daddy. But Danny's got other plans, plans his five-year-old doesn't want to hear of.


Andy rushed into his parents' room while spreading out his arms. "It snowed, it snowed!" he exclaimed happily. "Get up, Mommy and Daddy; it _snowed!"_

He leaped onto the bed and landed on his father's back. Danny groaned loudly in surprise before moaning and placing his pillow over his head. Sam had already woken up when her son rushed into the room.

"Hurry up, sleepy head, it's time to get up!" Andy said to his father while getting into a sitting position. He placed both legs at either sides of his father's body before reaching over and slapping his hands down over Danny's pillow. "Up, up, up, Daddy!"

Danny whimpered tiredly and squeezed the pillow. "Let me sleeeeeep," he begged.

"But it's time to get up! It's already small handle on the nine and big handle on the six time!"

His father moaned again.

"You slept through half of the mornin', Daddy!"

"I don't _care,"_ Danny replied. "Please let me sleep, Andy."

Andy moaned. "But you can't sleep in when it snowed this much!"

"Daddy wants to _sleep, _Andrew."

"But look at all the fresh snow! There's a whole adventure waitin' for us! We need to go wake up Uncle Tucker!"

Danny groaned again and wrapped his arms around his pillow. Sam laughed softly. "Andy, your dad stayed up late last night again," she explained. "He's only been in bed for about four hours."

Andy gasped and smiled brightly. "He was up all _night?"_ he said. He looked at Danny. "What did you do, Daddy? Did you visit the Ghost Zone? Did you get another sample for Dr. Johnson?" He spread out his arms. "Did you go on a secret mission to the _moon?_ Did you fight a _ghost?_ Did you trap him in the Fenton Thermos? Did you save Amity Park again, Daddy? Huh, _did _you?"

Danny groaned beneath his pillow again. "No," he croaked.

"Then what did you do?"

"… Paperwork."

Andy fell incredibly silent at these words and stared at his father in shock. Then, he let his arms drop to his sides as he wrinkled his nose and looked at Danny in disgust. "_Paperwork?"_ he said while Sam giggled. "But that's boring stuff!"

Danny scoffed weakly beneath the pillow.

"That shoulda put you to _sleep, _not kept you awake!"

Sam laughed a little louder before reaching over and grabbing her son. "Your daddy had to get some homework done in order to send it to his boss before this morning, Andy," she explained, setting the five-year-old down on her lap.

"You mean his boss at NASA?" Andy wondered.

"Yes."

"But he's an astronaut, not a paper man!"

Danny choked on a laugh beneath his pillow before turning onto his side. "Every job has its downs, Squirt," he croaked. "My down was that I can't always balance ghost fighting with homework."

Andy raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Mommy and Uncle Tucker could," he said, making Sam laugh.

Danny groaned and tossed another pillow at his wife. "And you say that I gave him the _annoying _gene!" he scolded.

Sam giggled hysterically before turning and getting out of bed. "Come on, Andy," she said. "I'll go fix you some breakfast while we let your dad sleep in and then we can play a few video games. Knowing your dad, he should be up before lunch."

Andy groaned and dragged his feet out of the room. "Okay, I guess," muttered before disappearing around the corner.

Sam watched him leave before listening to Danny groan again. She giggled. "He just loves his daddy _so _much," she said sweetly.

"Tell him to deliver a little less of his love in the morning," Danny's voice replied, muffled by the pillow. "It's going to _kill _me one day."

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know, it says something about snow. It's supposed to happen a little later in the series, but I don't want to post any of the one-shots I've already written between the big stories, so I'm posting this now._

Besides, it's cute

Danny had to stay up late doing some work for NASA, and Andy gets all excited, thinking that his father was off ghost hunting again. When he discovers the truth... weeeellllll, let's just say "Paperwork is borin' stuff!"

Stay tuned, guys: This is the last one-shot I'm posting before **Double Trouble**. I've already got the picture done for that story, so hopefully I'll have that up tonight on Fanfiction!


End file.
